


Never

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carvis, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made myself cry thinking about this, Jeggy, OTP: The Way You Look Tonight, P.S. Anna is either non-existent or dead or is/was an A.I. like I predict she is, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watches silently as bride and groom rush down the pathway and towards the waiting car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never

Her smile is radiant; stretching from ear to ear. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that this is the happiest she has ever been. But this smile was not for him and never would it be again.

 

He stands back at the edge of the crowd of cheering people. He looks as handsome as ever in his dress suit and polished shoes, holding his hat neatly at his abdomen. But amongst the bliss, he is alone in his sorrow. He watches silently as bride and groom rush down the pathway and towards the waiting car. 

 

Her gown flows around her ankles as her brown curls bounce at her shoulders. Her hand is secured in that of her groom. She waves at family and friends as she passes by, while they shower her in their praises.

 

Before climbing into the car, she turns for a final wave to the crowd. Then she spots him.

He stands motionless, almost lost within the sea of people. There is pain in his eyes as he looks on, but his face remains unyielding.

And for a second her smile drops.

The grip on his hat tightens.

Her eyes find his and they soften, like so many times in the past.

His heart rises to his throat.

But before she can form a word upon her lips, an arm gently reaches to tug her into the car. The trance is broken and her smile returns.

He swallows thickly as the feeling overwhelms him.

She turns back briefly. Her grin is wide but her eyes beg forgiveness. And then she slips away.

 

His eyes close and his mouth crams shut. He looks absentmindedly to the ground before placing his brimmed hat upon his head. He parts through the crowd and walks off unnoticed. Though the sun shines brilliantly, all he can see is grey. 

 

He will forever be hers but she can never be his.


	2. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending I have been toying around with for a while.  
> I'd listened to "Good Times" by Tom Cochrane when writing the original piece and decided to incorporate it into this add-on.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hopefully this ending will provide some closure :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill: song lyrics are in italics. All credit to Tom Cochrane (A Canadian great, I may add!)
> 
> Song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvbIxG8pDK0

_Funny how you look back on all the times we had_  
_Remember all the good ones, forget about all the bad_  
_Hanging out day after day in the hole in the wall  
_ _Things that seem to be so big then now somehow seems so small_

 

The memories flood her brain. One after the other, unrelenting, vivid: Running from the danger or sometimes getting caught in the thick of it. Working as a team or bickering like old friends. Praying to survive and being thankful they always had each other. He was her best friend. He was there when no one else was. 

 

 _The heart is a hunter, the heart is a friend_  
_Searching the shadows, searching 'til the end_  
_I heard she married a guy from the valley  
_ _Not for the glory but because he was a friend_

 

She swallows hard and closes her eyes. The man by her side was everything she could have imagined: Handsome, strong, kind, driven. But amongst his novelty she had forgotten; forgotten what had always truly mattered.

 "Stop the car." she speaks forward to the driver. 

"What?" says the man next to her.

Ignoring him, she persists. "Stop the car." she calls again thumping on the front seat.

 

The car comes to a halt.

"What's the matter?" says the husband, a worried look painted on his face.

She takes a long look into his eyes. It's now or never.

Then, she swings open the door. Climbing out and flicking off her heels, she gathers her dress and runs. Behind her she can hear him calling her name, confused and worried, but this time she doesn't look back.

 

 _When the fires burn out,_  
_And the waters run dry_  
_And the mountains have fallen,_  
_We'll remember those times_  
_When the seasons roll by,_  
_And your youth slips away_  
_The glory has faded,  
_ _Then what will we say?_

 

Her feet carry her across the asphalt and back towards the church. The crowd has dispersed; her return doesn't draw attention. Frantically, she scans the area.  _The graveyard_. She makes her way behind the little chapel, toes meeting the cool grass. Then, she spots him.

"Edwin." 

 

The man turns in recognition and his hand leaves the headstone belonging to his wife. He's shocked by her presence, yet there's a flicker of light in his green eyes.

His expression begs for an explanation but his heart already knows.

 

She closes the space between them, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He responds, embracing her and silently promising to never let her go.

 

 _Whoa-oh, the good times we had_  
_Wouldn't worry about tomorrow_  
_'Cause tonight was all we had, yeah_  
_Whoa-oh, the good times we knew_  
_I'd tell you about them baby  
_ _But you were there, you were with me, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys, I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought of this. I guess I'm thinking about season 2 and all the possibility that the writers will never let Peggy and Jarv fall in love. I think they do love each other, but then there's the guy Cap saved that becomes Peggy's husband and what if it's true and he's not Jarvis. Then Jarvis will stand there at Peggy's wedding - his very best friend and the woman he loves - and watch her marry another man. And he keeps his mouth shut because all he wants is for her to be happy even if her future doesn't include him. Oh great, I'm crying again...


End file.
